Friends on the Battlefield
by GhostDog401
Summary: It's the middle of World War II and as Rory struggles to stay alive he meets an interesting American who can't seem to stop being alive Takes place after Angels Take Manhattan


**Characters: **Rory Williams, Jack Harkness  
**~Pairings: **Rory/Amy  
**Note: **Takes place during World War II and after Angels Take Manhattan

* * *

**Friends on the Battlefield**

* * *

Rory squeezes his eyes shut as he listens to the bombs whistling through the air, followed by screams and bangs. It's horrible and he thinks he may be sick.

Memories are mixing together, memories of the here and now and of 2,000 years of waiting…he'd been around during World War II before and here he was fighting again.

"You alright there," A new voice, American, Rory looks up to see a handsome gentleman in a blue coat crouching down next to him.

"Ya, ya I'm fine," Rory stammers.

The man's face crinkles and looks at him, "no you're not."

Rory shutters and repeats, "No I'm not."

"Well then kid, let me tell you something it doesn't end here. We beat the Germans and we win this war."

Rory cracks a half smile, "and how do you know that?"

The man flashes a dazzling smile, "Just call it intuition and—GET DOWN!"

Rory gasps as the man tackles him to the ground roughly, and he hears the bomb hit the ground.

Rory is panicking, he's going to die, he's going to die, he's going to die, but the man is grabbing his hand and yanking him up onto his feet

"We're okay," the man is saying quickly, dragging Rory through the trench. "It hasn't gone off yet, we just have to put enough distance between us and—"An explosion drowns out the rest of the sentence as both Rory and the man are flung forward.

Everything goes black.

Rory awakes coughing, it hurts, everything hurts and his ears are ringing.

Cursing the Germans Rory sits up slowly and begins to assess his injuries.

Overall he seems fine, he's probably in shock, he reasons or closes to it, but only two fingers are his right hand are broken. Everything else is just bruised, battered, or twisted.

Rory sags against the trench wall and closes his eyes.

He's fine, he's fine, he's alive and it's all thanks to—His eyes shoot open as he remembers the American that he was with.

He gets to his feet shakily, adrenaline surging through him as he looks for the man.

He has to be alive, he thinks desperately. It isn't fair, he saved my life, he has to be—

There, lying still in the mud is a body, his body.

Rory scrambles over to it, ignoring the pain that shoots through him.

Turning the man over he tries to ignore the blood that cakes his hair, the soulless look in his eyes, as he searches for a pulse, nothing.

"No, no, no, no," Rory gasps as he desperately begins CPR. "No, no, you are not allowed to die! Do you hear me?! You are not allowed to die!"

But nothing is happening and there's no one else around and Rory thinks he's going to be sick.

He's praying, begging any divine being out there to let this man live and yet the man is already dead.

Rory scrambles back and begins to sob, it wasn't fair. Why couldn't the world just leave him alone? Hadn't he done enough?

Then suddenly there's a gasp and hands are scrambling to grip onto Rory's arms.

"Oh my gosh," Rory gasps, as the American sits up and scrambles back to life. "Stop it; stop it you're going to hurt yourself." Training has suddenly taken over, getting rid of his initially shock and he's holding the American down. "Please calm down."

The man stops suddenly and his eyes look into Rory's, "hello again." The man smiles cheekily, his eyes dancing and Rory rolls his. "If you wanted to hold me in your arms, all you had to do was ask."

"Stop it," he growls, but he's smiling. I got a wife back home," the man laughs as this as he sits up coughing.

"It's always the handsome ones," the American laughs.

Rory blushes despite himself and helps the man sit up, gritting his teeth as the adrenaline wears off and his broken fingers send waves of pain through his hand.

The American frowns, "you okay?"

"Says the man who just came back from the dead," Rory counters frowning.

"Eh, I'm used to it by now…sorta, anyways what's wrong with you?"Rory blushes despite himself as the man grabs his hand and begins to gently examine them.

"Ahh I see broken fingers, let's see if I still have…AHA! Here we go." He pulls out a small box and opens it. "Alright just hold still and there we go!"

Suddenly small yellow dots are covering Rory's fingers and he stares in shocked amazement as his fingers slowly mend and heal.

"How—?" He asks in disbelief, stretching out his now healed fingers, then, "you're not from around these parts are you?"

The man laughed, returning the box to his pocket, "Now what gave you that idea? Was it the uncanny good looks or my charming personality?"

Rory snorted, "More like the tiny glowing robots and the ability to defy death."

"Ahh yes that would do it."

"Speak of which how—"

"Did it happen? No idea, there's a man that could tell me, but I can't seem to track him down. You haven't happened to see a big blue box that says police have you?"

Rory's eyes went wide and he stared at the impossibility in front of him, "you know the Doctor?"

The man's eyes also widened, "_you _know the Doctor?"

Then suddenly they're laughing and telling stories, like the trenches didn't stink of death and gunpowder.

"He has a bow-tie now?" The man laughs, "oh if the regeneration I knew could only see that."

Rory snickers, "he thinks it's cool, along with fezzes, bunk beds, Stetsons, oh the list goes on and on."

They're both walking now…well the American is walking; Rory is stumbling and falling into the other man's arms.

"You know there's easier ways to get me to sweep you off your feet," he says finally as he lifts Rory into his arms.

"Oi! Put me down!" Rory demands, trying to scramble away.

"Oh no you don't, can't have you doing back to the Doctor all damaged now can we?" He flashes a grin and Rory frowns, his eyes going distant. The American notices, "…he left you didn't he?" His voice is soft, nothing like the flirting from seconds ago.

Rory shakes his head, "nah, we were too slow got sent back in time by a group of Weeping Angels."

"We?"

"My wife, Amy, and I, it was my fault…I got sent back first and well Amy came following after." He barks out a laugh. "Stubborn woman."

The American snorts, "meant plenty of those in my life…stubborn men too." He winks at Rory, who blushes involuntarily.

"Stop it," he says again. "And put me down, we're almost to the medical center and I will not have you carrying me in like a princess."

He's set down lightly, but the other soldier keeps a firm grip on Rory's arm.

Slowly they walk into camp where medics are suddenly swarming them and Rory's whisked away into a tent.

It's only after he's settled and healing that he realizes he never asked the man his name.

* * *

**So there we have it, a quick Rory meets Jack story**

**I believe that after getting sent back to a time before World War II that Rory would end up serving in the war. Be it volunteering or getting drafted, I would go with volunteering though, seems more like him.**

**I will say this though, the hardest part of this story was making sure not to refer to Jack by name...you have no idea how frustrating it is to write "the American" every time instead of Jack...**

**If this story is popular enough I may do a series of them, be it a series of Jack interacting with different companions or Rory and Jack meeting again *shrugs* who knows**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
